Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki's Story Challenges
by Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki
Summary: Here is where I will post my challenges for my stories.
1. Chapter 3- Challenge Notice

I am going to post my Challenges that I have created here starting at the next chapter. Remember to Give me Credit with the Challenge that you use.


	2. Naruto Challenge 1

Naruto Crossover Challenge Elements involved Naruto, One Piece, Zelda, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon and Avatar The Last Airbender Required elements. Naruto must have a twin brother named Obito who also has a tailed beast sealed in them. The Harano's will have a bloodline due like Double Mind or something else, Obito Uchiha must live as to the rest of the Uchiha. Itachi finds out that his clan is framed by Danzo in order to gain the Sharingans Orichalcos is the name of the Doujutsu of the Mouto Clan. They are live in The Village Hidden in the Ruins. Where the Kingdom the pharaoh lived in. Devil Fruits have a counter part Angel Fruits Angel Fruit users can't swim in Salt Water. there must be a story on how the Angel Fruit was split from the Devil fruit( they used to be one fruit) The Avatar is the protector of the World, Guardian of the Void Kingdom which was around before Ninjas the Pokemon are animals on a certain Island. Legendary Pokemon being some of the Gods. There will be elements from Oracle of Ages and Seasons in it. The Triforce can be either a power or a clan symbol. The Master Sword can be included if wanted. The Reason for Oracle of Ages and Seasons to be involved is no one uses them. There will also be a Sage of Each Element. The World of One Piece is past the Great Continent of the Elemental Nations. The Regions from Pokemon are parts of the Elemental Nations Element Bending will be to a clan who are the last benders. You may involve duel monsters as a summon clan for The Mouto Clan, all except for the God Cards, the Sacred Beast Cards and The 5 Dragon Cards. They will be Gods. There will be up to 20 Tailed Beasts. Including the Zero Tailed Beast. Thank you for reading this It is my first Challenge.


	3. Naruto Crossover Challenge Take 2

Naruto Crossover Challenge Elements involved Naruto, One Piece, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon and Avatar The Last Airbender Required elements. Naruto must have a twin brother named Obito who also has a tailed beast sealed in them. The Harano's will have a bloodline due like Double Mind or something else, Obito Uchiha must live as to the rest of the Uchiha. Itachi finds out that his clan is framed by Danzo in order to gain the Sharingans Orichalcos is the name of the Doujutsu of the Mouto Clan. They are live in The Village Hidden in the Ruins. Where the Kingdom the pharaoh lived in. Devil Fruits have a counter part Angel Fruits Angel Fruit users can't swim in Salt Water. there must be a story on how the Angel Fruit was split from the Devil fruit( they used to be one fruit) The Avatar is the protector of the World, Guardian of the Void Kingdom which was around before Ninjas the Pokemon are animals on a certain Island. Legendary Pokemon being some of the Gods. The only part of the Zelda element will be the elemental sages. They can be completely made up. There will also be a Sage of Each Element. There will be Sages for the 5 main elements. and there will be sages for the sub elements. Each of the sub element sages can grant the power of the sub element to someone with the help of each of the 5 main sages. For example The Water Sage and The Earth Sage are needed to help the Wood Sage bless someone with wood release. So if The water sage does not want to help they can not get wood release. This will prevent any character from getting all the sub elements so quickly. The Water Sage would have to truly want to bless along with the Earth Sage or it won't work. There are also a Light Sage, A Dark Sage, a Time Sage, A Space Sage, a Yin Sage and a Yang Sage. The Sages are Immortal and represent each element. The World of One Piece is past the Great Continent of the Elemental Nations. The Regions from Pokemon are parts of the Elemental Nations Element Bending will be to a clan who are the last benders. You may involve duel monsters as a summon clan for The Mouto Clan, all except for the God Cards, the Sacred Beast Cards and The 5 Dragon Cards. They will be Gods. There will be up to 20 Tailed Beasts. Including the Zero Tailed Beast. Thank you for reading this This is my new version of my Naruto Crossover for someone who knows all except for Zelda.


	4. Naruto Yu-Gi-Oh Challenge

This challenge will be set in the Naruto Universe.

The Elemental Nations is what the rest of the World Called Atlantis.

During The Orichalcos season, Yugi has to get separated from everyone else ( He can be kidnapped, etc)

When He wakes up he will be in The Elemental Nations. The Part that sank into the sea is A part of the Land of Whirlpools, which makes it now an Island.

The Rest of the Elemental Nations have a Genjutsu That The Sage of The Six Paths created over it.

Naruto will be 12 years old in this story, The Uchiha Clan and The Senju Clans will be in Konaha Still. There will be an Uzumaki Clan will still be around.

Chakra can be used, The Sage of Six Paths Is also related to The Pharaoh, And Naruto and His brother ( For Those who don't know is an original Character.) Named after His father's Student Obito help Yugi defeat Dartz and the ones who are controlling Dartz. You can make up the organization or it can be Akatsuki.

Minato and Kushina Have to be alive

Parts you Don't have to add, but will add to the plot to make it more interesting.

Naruto having a Tailed Beast deck.

Obito and Rin Being alive ( I know Obito is but in this story it is an option as long as he is not a villain)

Dan being alive

Naruto and Obito being Tsunade and Jiraiya's Grand Sons.

Yugi's Grandfather being controlled like Dartz

A Good Danzo who was framed by the organization to cover their tracks.

Yugi being descended from the Pharaoh.

Their being 7 Millennium Items older than the cannon ones that come from the Elemental Nations

The 7 Items Being

The Necklace The Sage Wore Called The Millennium (Make Up The name)

A Ring That has been Passed Down The Hyuuga Family Called The Millennium (Make Up The name)

The Glove of off the Naruto movie with the freaky Eye Called the Millennium (Make Up The name)

The Sword Orochimaru has Called the Millennium (Make Up The name)

The other three you make up

The rest of the world can use Chakra but they don't know how to.

Thats all, you can add more elements to the story, Naruto can be Godlike if you want . And for those who don't like the idea of Him being super powered remember a lot of the Original Characters from the Story Like The Sage of The Six Paths, Kabuto, Madera and a few others were super powered.

Good Luck


	5. Naruto Son of Obito Challange

In This Challenge Naruto must be Obito's Son.

His Mother is still Kushina, you can make up how they get together be it one of them gets drunk or a secret relationship.

The Land of Whirlpools has to be around still.

The Uchiha clan must still be around as is the Senju Clan

Nawaki Must be alive, Dan being alive is your choice.

Naruto has to have a identical twin brother.

Orochimaru can be good but doesn't have to, same with Danzo.


	6. Naruto of The Whirlpool Challenge

Konaha instead of Whirlpool gets destroyed and everyone from Konaha moves to Whirlpool along with everything in Konaha.

Naruto and his twin sister are born in Whirlpool

The Uchiha clan and the Senju clan are no longer enemies and both are still around

Konaha is destroyed at the end of the Third great war. Everything of importance from each clan are saved.

Danzo is good and Whirlpool becomes the 5th great nation.

The Third Hokage is semi-evil

Anything else is up to you.


	7. Naruto of The Sharingan Challenge

In This Challenge Naruto must have The Sharingan

Minato's parents are Jiraiya and Tsunade. Kushina's parents are Madara Uchiha and some random Uzumaki.

Also Naruto must have a brother with Wood Release, Not Obito.

Obito is Naruto's older brother, who does not die in this challenge

Nawaki is to be the 4th Hokage.

Whirlpool surviving the war is your choice,

And Naruto can be godlike if you wish


	8. Naruto Doujutsu Challenge

In this Challenge Naruto Must have a Doujutsu that is not the Sharingan, the Rinnegan or the Byakugan.

It must have stages

A first stage that grants the user some ability, It can have some of the abilities of the Sharingan, the Rinnegan or the Byakugan if you wish.

A Second stage that can get unlocked from a Life or death situation. You chose what it does

And a Third Stage that is unlocked however you want, You chose what Stage three does

If you want there can be more than three stages.


	9. Naruto One Piece Crossover

This story starts off taking place after Luffy and his crew reach One Piece. Luffy becomes the Sage of the Six Paths and Robin

Becomes the First Uzumaki After She absorbs all of the Devils fruit. The World Government falls and where it was a nation called the Land of Ruins, with a Hidden Village called The Village Hidden in The Ruins.

Land of Ruins forms.

Luffy has to create the Elemental Nations

There must be Nations that are further away from the Continent of the 7 Great Nations.

You can name the other lands after the sub elements, Like The Land of Lava, etc...

The Bloodlines are caused by the chakra of the ten tails and the residue of the Devils fruits spreading across the globe.

Robin Becomes Immortal after absorbing every Devil Fruit and can swim now. ( All the fruits combine to form the original one.)

Luffy and Robin have 5 children who will found the Namikaze clan, The Senju clan, the Hyuuga Clan, the Uchiha Clan and the Uzumaki Clan

The Senju clan does not disappear to where only one known remains, the Uchiha Clan is not wiped out. Obito does not die or become some evil mastermind. Minato and Kushina must live, The Bloodline Wars will not happen( I am against that.) Whirlpool has to remain intact. It will be the Sixth Great Nation. The Land of Ruins will be the Seventh Great Nation.

Madara is good in this story, so is the Snake Sannin. Danzo being good is up to you.

Naruto must have a twin brother and a twin sister

Twin brother is the youngest

Naruto Middle and Twin Sister oldest of the Triplets

* * *

Optional Elements

* * *

Naruto having older siblings

Obito getting adopted by Minato

Kakashi getting adopted by Minato

Rin living

World Government becoming a evil group out to rule the world again.

Hinata having a twin.


	10. NarutoAvatar the Last Airbender Crossov

The Story must start in the Avatar the Last Airbender world.

Aang Restores order to the world. Element Bending becomes a form of Taijutsu.

That will be 100,000 years before The Naruto world begins. The Avatar cycle remains in order to tell the world of the past.

Here are the locations of the Avatar Kingdoms,

The Fire Nation Becomes the Land of Fire and the Palace in the Fire Nation still stands

The Earth Kingdom becomes the Land of Wind, Why you ask , Just look at Naruto The Village Hidden in the Sand has earth walls.

The Water Tribe( both North and South Tribes) moves to the Present day Land of Water and brings their history with them.

The Air Nomads Place Becomes the Land of Lightning

Avatar Aang creates the Land of Whirlpools, where all Avatars now live

The Library is in the Land of Whirlpools now.

The rest is up to you.


	11. Naruto Son of Pakura Challange

In this story Pakura is Naruto real mother, Kushina is the one who will give birth.

Naruto must have Fire Release, Lightning Release and Wind Release, And Scorch Release like Pakura

The Third Hokage is evil in this challenge and Danzo is a good guy who has been framed.

The Bloodline wars will be stopped by Pakura who fakes her death.

The Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan are still around no massacre.

Orochimaru is good guy, Jiraiya is evil instead.


	12. Naruto Senju Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze

In this Challenge Naruto will be the son of Kushina and Minato like canon

Minato's parents are Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Kushina is the Daughter of Madara Uchiha and Sora Uzumaki

Naruto must have a twin brother

They must both have a combination of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan.

Naruto also must have an older sister and an older brother

The older sister must have the Sharingan while the older brother has Wood Release, and Crystal Release, along with Lightning Release and Blaze Release.

No Uchiha Clan Massacre( if anyone might have noticed I hate the massacre)

Whirlpool Survives

Minato and Kushina survive, along with Obito and Rin. Nawaki and Dan Survive as well.

* * *

Optional Elements

* * *

Good Danzo,

Bloodline clans moving to Whirlpool or Konoha.

There Being more than 9 Tailed Beasts

Naruto having a different summoning contract.

Sakura having a bloodline that does not involve Some voice related bloodline.


	13. Naruto Elements Challenge

Naruto Must have every main and sub element in this challenge and the Sharingan, His Sharingan must be blue. His main elements are Lighting, Wind, and Fire

Kushina is the daughter of Madara Uchiha and Pakura Uzumaki

No Massacre and the Senju is still around

Obito is Naruto's older brother, he lives in this story.

Naruto will have a twin brother who has a silver Sharingan, Naruto twin brothers name is Minato after his father,and Minato Jr has all elements too and all Sub Elements as well . His Main Elements are Lighting, Fire, and Water.

Whirlpool Survives,

Naruto and Minato Jr find the Sage of The Six Paths tomb and That is how there Sharingans are not red.

Team 6 is Sakura,

Team 7 is Naruto, Minato Jr and Sasuke Jonin Sensei's are Kakashi and Obito

Kakashi has the Sharingan due to bloodline ritual that he gets after his dad dies. He becomes apart of the Uchiha

clan.

Minato and Kushina are alive but are in a coma

when they get out of the coma is up to you

* * *

Optional elements

* * *

Good Danzo

Evil Third Hokage

Sakura not being a useless fan girl

Dan and Nawaki being alive

Rin being alive

Pakura of the Scorch Release becoming a Leaf Ninja


	14. Naruto Banished Challenge Number 1

In this Challenge Naruto Gets Banished right after the wave mission.

The Third Hokage is evil so he sends someone to kill Naruto and recapture the Nine Tailed Fox

Naruto has to Whirlpool Country, All the Major Clans Defect from Konoha and move to Whirlpool

Including Senju and the Uchiha Clan New Clans move to Konoha after the Third Hokage dies, The names of the new clans are up to you.

Naruto has Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju, Hyuuga and Namikaze blood flowing threw him. why he and his brother have that is a bloodline ritual to save them both from dieing after they were born.

When He gets to Whirlpool he finds out that he has a twin brother who name is up to you, He has an older brother who is Obito Uchiha

Naruto and his brother have a combination of the Three great Doujutsu along with every main and sub element.

Be creative with the sub elements make up sub elements.

Obviously no massacre and Whirlpool fakes its own downfall to avoid total destruction.

The Sage of Six Paths is alive still.

Now the Whirlpool Country is bigger than the island that they are on, they have many caves that are pocket dimensions that make it as big as The Land of Fire. They are good with seals so it is possible. The Bloodline clans all move to Whirlpool nation be for the Bloodline wars begin.

* * *

Optional elements

* * *

Sakura and her clan coming to Whirlpool.

Kakashi being an Uchiha

The Akatsuki being good and a more evil group out there

If you choose Akatsuki being good then there base is in Whirlpool.

There can be more tailed Beasts


	15. Nar Fairt T OP Naruto The Creator

The story must begin at the last battle. Naruto seals the Juubi into himself and becomes it. He has the combination of the Sharingan, The Byakugan and the Rinnegan.

Using is new power he recreates the 9 Tailed Beasts and they become his guards willingly.

Naruto is visited by Kami and the other Gods and ( You make up the reason why) they grant Naruto half of their powers saying that they will recover that said power. As a reward for saving the world.

Naruto seeing how the war of Shinobi has gone to long grants the civilians a power soon to be called magic, to balance the world.

The Shinobi nations must stay as do they Shinobi. Naruto creates new land More continents pop up. The Kingdom of Fiore was created to the North East of the Shinobi Nations. And The Land of Islands.

* * *

Naruto has children who split of into clans

From Naruto comes the

*The New Uzumaki Clan- Power of Rinnegan and Five Elements and 2 Sub Elements.

*The New Namikaze Clan- Power of Seals and Yin- Yang

*The Second Hyuuga Clan- power of the Byakugan and the Five Elements no Sub Elements

*The New Senju Clan- power of the sub elements

* The New Uchiha Clan/ not power hungry fools anymore.- Power of Sharingan, Curse has been removed so hard work gets to The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Saving your closet Friend after That stage from Death leads to the Perfect Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

You can add more clans if you want to,

Anyone from these clans are royalty but just like Naruto are not arrogant. They are Heroes in the Elemental Nations and

Looked are treated like Demi-Gods in the Magical Nations.

And in the Area from the before the Red Line , The Grand Line and The New World they are considered more important to the Pirates, Every time a Pirate runs into one they are required to help them. The World Government Wants them all descendants of Naruto The God Juubi to be gone but don't have the power to and are afraid of Said God.

The Will of D Come from Naruto's Will of Fire.

Naruto creates the race of Dragons

Naruto creates the world of Edolos with with the gods help.

Also with the Gods help he creates the Celestial World.

He creates the North, South, East, and West Blue, All The Islands in The Line and the New World and Due to his love of Pranks he made the weather as unpredictable as himself there. He Created The Devils Fruit and Haki To keep the power balance.

One of my ideas original Ideas, He created a special Stone a scattered it around the world , There is alot of this stone. It is called The Blessed Stone,

Due to the fact it removes the Curse from the Devils Fruit and allows the person to swim, but it is very hard to get to and is only able to be obtained with hard work and effort. Each person with a Devil's fruit may only pick up one. It is absorbed by that person and they cannot be moved outside from where they are.

One of the straw hat members has to come from New Uzumaki Clan.

* * *

There 12 Zodiacs

, this includes the Zero Tails, And Spirit Forms of the 9 Tailed Beasts as well as a spirit Juubi. Who is no where near Naruto's power. The Spirit Tailed Beasts are in Human form with traits of their Tailed Beast forms

The Spirit King/ Who hates paperwork. He is more powerful than the 11 Bijuu Kings

And of Course The other spirits

* * *

Two of Naruto's descendants is named Obito Uzumaki Namikaze Hyuuga Senju Uchiha ( named after Obito Uchiha ) and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hyuuga Senju Uchiha ( named after the Founder of the clans ) who were born after some of the clans joined together.

They will not be Uber Powerful like Naruto the God Juubi. They will be as powerful as Naruto with 10 Tails, but not right away( after all there is no fun in them getting their power instantly.

They are younger than Natsu

They Join Fairy Tail

They were born November 12, 775( and for those who most likely do not know is I was Born on November 12. I Just Like the Number 12 and that was the only date I could think of ) Obito is younger than Naruto by 5 minutes and Their hair color is Yellow, with Red, Black, and Silver streaks. Other details are up to you as long as they are Identical Twins. That way they can pull more pranks. Natsu saves them from falling of a cliff

They have Both Magic and Chakra in them.

They both get an exceed like Natsu.

Their weakness is snakes and creepy pale men.

They have a sister that has Yin- Yang release like they do but she makes medical supplies and food with her power. and has Chakra chains. also has all elements Magic. She has Sub element power too, but she has to master all Five Main elements completely through hard work. her name is Kushina Sakura after The Legendary Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's teammate and Mother. She was born August 28, 772. Natsu saves her too.

Her weakness is the same as Natsu's only it is just boats and air travel.

* * *

This may sound like a lot of work with but remember this no good fanfiction writer reveals everything in the first chapter.


	16. Naruto The Sage of The Six Paths Reborn

Before the Sage of the Six Paths dies Kami sends him, his two Sons and Daughter into the future along with his brother before they die.

Sauske is the Sages Son who has the Sharingan reborn.

Naruto Is the Sage Reborn- With the power of the Rinnegan and all sub elements.

Sakura is the Sages Daughter reborn with the power of Yin- Yang Release and all the Sub Elements

Kakashi is The Sages other Son Reborn- With The Power of The Yin-Yang Release and All the Main Elements to their Fullest form

And Finally Naruto has a brother who's name is the same as the one who was reborn as Obito, Obito Uzumaki and he has the power of the Iznagigan - (One of my creations) Which has the power of The Sharingan, The Rinnegan, and the Byakugan combined.

During the past when they were kids the Sage and is brother Obito were walking along a stream path when The Juubi appeared and attacked them, Obito acting all macho ran in front of his brother and shielded him the Juubi's vile Chakra mutated them, The Sage Got less of an effect than his brother so he got the Rinnegan, but Obito who took most of the blow got a more powerful Doujutsu The Iznagigan, which grants Him The Power of the Sharingan, The Rinnegan, and the Byakugan It is from the Sage's brother that the Hyuuga Clan, The Namikaze Clan, and The Uzumaki Clan Come from.

From The Sage Comes The Uchiha Clan, The Senju Clan, and The Sarutobi Clan come from

They were sent to the future to stop Madara and his brother from destroying the World.

The Uchiha Clan And the Senju Clans are sill around.

Obito Uchiha, Nawaki Senju, Dan Kato, Naruto's parents and The Entire Uzumaki Clan are still alive in this Challenge.

Other than that is is up to you.


	17. NarutoFairy T-Magic Past, Chakra Future

Years after Natsu has found The Dragons, A strange magic descends onto the Land Taking The Magic Out of Everything. All That magic pools together and Forms a monster Like No other The 10 Tailed Fox Dragon Juubi

All The Guilds band up to fight this threat

The Guild are defeated and Instead of being wiped out One of the fallen guild members Creates runes that makes them all immortals. Natsu Becomes the Sage of The Six Paths and seals The Juubi in himself. Same as cannon except Natsu as the Sage fakes his death. The Clans Senju, Uchiha, Namikaze, Hyuuga, Uzumaki and the Sarutobi Clan Come from his Six Kids

The Guild members go into hiding,

100,000 past a the ninja world Begins

The Guilds moved to a Island Known as Whirlpool.

There they created seals and more The Land of Whirlpools does not get destroyed

The Uchiha Clan is Alive

So is The Senju Clan

Nawaki, Dan Kato, Sakumo, and Obito are alive along with Naruto's Parents and Rin.

The Dark Guilds are the evil force. They are the ones who granted Anyone who is in a guild official or not immortality

Good Akatsuki

Good Danzo

Evil Third Hokage

Neji's Dad Does not die

Evil Gai

And Naruto has to have a younger brother,an Older Brother and Sister.

The Rest is up to you.


	18. Naruto The Creator 2- NarutoFairy T

Naruto must have every bloodline.

He creates Earthland and the parallel world after the 4th War

There he makes it so where people use nature chakra easier.

The Shinobi world still exists and is still alive.

The worlds are the Earthland world, Edolos, The Summoning World, The God World, The Celestial World ,The Demon World, The Shinobi World and the Spirit World( The Place where those who are from Earthland, Edolos, The Summoning World and The Shinobi World die go to.

Earthland

The Summoning World- Time is the same as The Shinobi World

The God World- Time varies here.

The Celestial World- a day here is 3 months in Earthland

The Demon World- a day here is 12 Hours in Earthland

The Shinobi World- Time here Varies

The Spirit World- Time here is the same as The Celestial World, but every 10th year it changes, to 1 day = 3 weeks,

* * *

Naruto must have children

Twins named

Obito and Naruto Jr. They are the youngest twins

A daughter named Kushina, She is the oldest.

A Daughter named Mito, she is in the middle along with her twin Minato

* * *

After Naruto creates Earthland and Edolos, the Time stops in the Shinobi World and In order to save it he seals it into a temple on a crescent Island he makes, to look like Moon Country. Naruto watches the seal so he does not do anything else in the story .

He then sends his Children into Earthland to collect Time Crystals, They were formed as a side effect of creating the two worlds, There are 12 Time Crystals. When put together at the temple time will resume in The Shinobi World.

The Twins were born X777 on the day the dragons vanish

Kushina was born X767

Mito and Minato were born X 770

They all join Fairy Tail

* * *

The Rest is up to you


	19. Naruto Banished Challenge Number 2

In this Challenge Naruto Gets Banished right after the wave mission. The Third Hokage is evil so he sends someone to kill Naruto and recapture the Nine Tailed Fox Naruto goes to The Whirlpool Country, All the Major Clans Defect from Konoha and move to Whirlpool after an event of your choice. Including Senju and the Uchiha Clan New Clans move to Konoha after the Third Hokage dies, The names of the new clans are up to you. Naruto has Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze blood flowing threw him. why he and his brother have that is a bloodline ritual to save them both from dieing after they were born. He has a half sister who is related to Hinata. When He gets to Whirlpool he finds out that he has a twin brother who name is up to you, He has an older brother who is Obito Uchiha Naruto and his brother have a combination of the Two of The great Doujutsu along with every main and sub element. With that he has the perfect vision like the Byakugan but he can't use Gentle Fist due to not being a Hyuuga. Be creative with the sub elements make up sub elements. Obviously no Uchiha massacre and Whirlpool fakes its own downfall to avoid total destruction. The Sage of Six Paths is alive still. You can kill him off just make it dramatic as possible Now the Whirlpool Country is bigger than the island that they are on, they have many caves that are pocket dimensions that make it as big as The Land of Fire. They are good with seals so it is possible. The Bloodline clans all move to Whirlpool nation be for the Bloodline wars begin.

* * *

Optional elements

* * *

Naruto having more siblings Sakura and her clan coming to Whirlpool. Kakashi being an Uchiha The Akatsuki being good and a more evil group out there If you choose Akatsuki being good then there base is in Whirlpool. There can be more tailed Beasts

Danzo being good

If you choose Danzo being good than there has to be a villain that replaces Danzo

Sasuke not being an emo wonder bent on reveng


	20. NarutoYuGiOh-The Seals of Millennium

In this Crossover There is a 3 Founder to Konoha, The Moto Clan who are the decedents of Yugi( who in this story is descended from the Pharaoh Atem.

Konoha has the Seven Millennium Items, Creating a group like the seven swordsman of Kiri.

You must add the following clans, some you can make up a clan name for.

* * *

The Moto Clan, who are responsible for creating mystic items like the 7 Legendary Items and the 7 Swords of Kiri( They were a gift)

A Clan of Light Users( They are like the Nara's only they don't use shadows.) They are a sister Clan to the Nara Clan

A Clan that can walk through walls( you have to give a weakness to this bloodline, like a limited time they can walk through a wall)

A Clan that Has A Hair Based Bloodline( I have never seen one so I thought it would be cool. No one expects to be attacked by hair.)

A Clan That makes advanced Technology, Kind of like KC only as a clan.

* * *

The Uchiha Clan Cannot be killed, However there still can be a coup attempt. If there is a massacre, spare Children, women and all civilians, as well as some men so there can be a clan. You can kill off some members. As long as Itachi is not wanted for genocide and Obito is alive and not crazy.

The Senju Clan Must still be there,

Whirlpool must not be destroyed( Whirlpool can be Atlantis rebuilt) The Uzumaki Clan Must live, and there has to be more than one clan there.

No bloodline purge, but there can be some other kind of civil war there, be it a war to destroy all pocky, or something else.

Akatsuki is around only they do not want tailed beasts. They want the Millennium Items. They are

The Uzumaki Clan and the Moto Clan are sister Clans. The Uzumaki have the Rinnegan, The Moto Clan has the Fusion Eye.

The Hyuuga Clan has no Branch Clan( Always hated it) and it is also a part of Whirlpool not Konoha.

The game of Duel Monsters is everywhere in the Ninja World.

* * *

Optional Elements

* * *

Sakura not being a useless fan girl

Danzo not being evil

The Third Hokage being evil

Root Being a group that does real good things

Pranks of epic levels

Another evil group that uses the Seal of Orichalcos

Obito being Naruto's brother


	21. Void Kingdom Series- NarutoOP

Void Kingdom Series Challenge 1- Naruto/ One Piece Crossover- "Elemental Nations of the Void"

* * *

In this challenge the Elemental Nations are the Kingdom of the Void Century.

* * *

Note- The Fall of the Elemental Nations happens 1000 years before the One Piece Timeline

* * *

The following must happen, The Tree of Knowledge contains all Jutsu history and facts about the Ninja era

There must be a secret Island in the before the Grand Line, in the Grand line and in the New World. These Secret Islands are where the descendants of the Ninja Nations that fled the Elemental Nations live.

The rookie 12, their senseis, The Kages and The Sand Siblings must be sealed at the tomb where Nico Robin goes to find the Poneglyph.

The sky island is a part of New Whirlpool Village.

The World Government was created by Orochimaru to crush the Leaf.

Everyone from the Strawhat Crew must be descended from one of the Ninja Village Shinobi.

After the fall of the Elemental Nations all history is sealed into Ten Special Crystals

Red Crystal- Land of Fire

Blue Crystal-Land of Water and Waves

Green Crystal- Land of Wind and Spring

Brown Crystal Land of Earth and Iron

White Crystal Land of Lightning and Moon

Orange Crystal- All Monuments from the Elemental Nations along with Land of Whirlpool

Black Crystal- The Secrets of the Elemental Nations and why they fell

Pink Crystal- The Other Ninja Lands, aka Land of Tea and such

Silver Crystal- Family Records and Secrets of the Devil Fruit

Gold Crystal- Artifacts from the Elemental Nations

The Crystals are Sealed into 10 different Poneglyphs

The Tree of Knowledge is a Tree from The Leaf Village.

* * *

Optional Elements

* * *

Gol D. Rogers being from the Elemental Nations

Hawkeye being from Iron Country

A chain of Ramen Restaurants across the globe called Ichiraku Ramen

If you chose to use the Ramen Chain, There must Be a Pocky chain Restaurant and a Dango chain Restaurant


	22. Void Century- Fairy T OP Crossover

This is the second Challenge in My Void Century Series

* * *

The Kingdom of Fairy Tail is Destroyed by The World Government. The Fairy Tail Guild created a series of Stone Tablets with the History of Magic

The Tree of Knowledge is on Fairy Tail Island.

Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza and Lazus Must form a pirate crew., Make up why they are still alive, be it stasis or be time travel or being brought back to life, your choice.

Robin must uncover the secret behind the Void Century.

Good Luck


	23. Konaha In The Sage Of the Six Paths Era

In This Challenge The Five Great Nations were founded before the Sage of the Six Paths was born

Everyone in canon is there.

The Story Starts When the Sage is Born, His name is either Obito or you pick a name for him.

Minato Kazama And Kushina Uzumaki are the Sages Parents

The Sage has a Brother who is The First Uchiha, This Will Be Sasuke

The Sage Has a Sister who is the First Hyuuga, This is Hinata

The Sage has a Twin Brother who will become the first Namikaze, This is Naruto

Kushina has a brother named Nagato Uzumaki who is with Konan

They have a son who becomes the first Senju

The First Hokage has Multiple sub elements of your choice

The Second Hokage has Complete control over Water and Lightning and the most control over Yin and Yang

The Third Hokage is a Seal Master and Knows more than 2000 Jutsu

Minato is the Forth Hokage

Kushina is the Sixth Hokage

The other clans are already around

* * *

There are 11 Tailed Beasts, They do not combine in this story to become the Juubi, The Tailed Beasts Number from 0-10 There also Demons all over the Ninja World

The Akatsuki Want World Domination

Danzo is a good Guy

Enjoy this Challenge


End file.
